Promise
by Alice D.K.W
Summary: [One-Shot]Shinichi le prometió volver a su lado y esta vez no se ira... estaria con ella siempre. Ran lo esperaría una vez más la última. "Fue una tarde lluviosa y nublada, en la que su mirada cruzó con la de ella, cayeron lágrimas desesperadas y a su amor corriendo acudieron, un abrazo solamente"


**_ ¡Hola¡ ¿Cuanto tiempo?_**

**_Si, soy yo Alice por aquíotra vez :DD_**

**_Como podrán ver... me encanta esta pareja y es la numero 1 en mi top de favoritas 3, por eso escribo tanto de esta pareja *u*._**

**_Es un One-shot, me llego la inspiración y pues... aquí tienen -^^-_**

**_Declaración: Detective Conan pertenece a nuestro querido Gosho Aoyama C:_**

**_¡Disfruten¡ ^-^_**

* * *

**_ ~Promise~_**

Las nubes grises abundaban en el cielo de Beika. En aquella agencia estaba ella con su uniforme escolar, sola ya que su padre se fue de copas con sus amigos y esté jugando con ellos.

"Quizás llueva hoy"-pensó la muchacha-no creo que sea la bienvenida adecuada para ti…Shinichi-dijo Ran mirando la ventana-

Ya lo sabía todo, se lo había dicho la verdad. Shinichi era Conan en un cuerpo que le perteneció hace 10 años. Se lo dijo antes de irse tras esa Organización. Culpable de su desgracia y la de muchas otras personas.

Lo esperaba una vez más, le prometió volver… volver con ella y nunca irse, estaría con ella por siempre.

-Por favor… cumple tu promesa Shinichi – suplico la Karateka-

Desde que se fue, Ran rezaba para que regresara sano y salvo. No le importaba quien escuchara sus plegarias tan solo quería poder ver esa hilera de perlas del detective que tanto amaba, pero esta vez con su verdadera sonrisa y rostro.

Ninguna mascara de Edogawa Conan.

Le daba seguridad de que lo acompañaran el FBI, la CIA, la policía metropolitana y el MI6 aunque eso también significaba que no era una organización cualquiera y que el peligro estaba presente.

"Tranquila Ran"-se repetía mentalmente- "Todo estará bien".

Recordó las palabras de aquel hombre del FBI que lo conoció en New York que acompañaría a Shinichi, también le prometió algo.

"No te preocupes, yo lo traeré de vuelta. No quiero que llores, me recuerdas tanto a la mujer que ame. Se lo que es perder a la persona más importante para ti y no dejare que experimentes esa situación. Te lo prometo. "

La seriedad con la que dijo esas palabras hizo que al instante le diera confianza. Ahora comprendía por qué le decía que le recordaba a "una chica como tú" cada vez que se veían.

Muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora.

_La verdad siempre prevalecerá_

Su frase, unas de las frases de Shinichi tenía toda la razón al final la verdad salió a la luz.

-Regresa… por favor…. Shinichi- suplico nuevamente-quiero decirte mis sentimientos, sé que ya lo hice pero eras conan en aquel momento, tú ya lo hiciste en Inglaterra.

Su rostro se llenó de lágrimas con un ligero presentimiento de que no volvería.

"Voy a regresa tonta, tan solo espérame una vez más será la última. Espera mi llamada"

-¡Cierto! Shinichi me llamaría cuando volviera- dijo Ran calmando su llanto.

Saco su celular de su bolsillo para revisarlo...aún no había nada, espero, espero y espero. El miedo se apodero de ella de tal manera que sus rodillas quedaron en el frio suelo, intensificando su llanto sus lágrimas golpeaban el piso.

En ese mismo instante comenzó a llover, las gotas de lluvia chocaban con las ventanas. Observo las gotas caer y escuchando claramente su melodía.

-El cielo llora conmigo- fue lo que dijo para continuar llorando, llevando sus palmas a su rostro cubriéndolo.

En sus pensamientos se repetían las siguientes palabras.

"No quiero que mueras, no quiero perderte, dejar de verte, de enojarme contigo. Quiero que estés conmigo siempre… como antes de que me llevaras a _Tropical Land_"

Un sonido la hizo volver a la realidad. Su celular sonaba, lo tomo con rapidez era una llamada no le hizo falta revisar de quien era tenía la esperanza de saber quién podría ser.

-¿S-Shinichi?-pregunto nerviosa.

-No, no soy Kudo-kun – hablo una voz del otro lado de la línea, una voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres?- le dijo a la misteriosa voz.

-Me conoces, ya nos hemos visto muchas veces antes, el resto lo sabrás cuando llegues por eso no importa ahora… como esperabas ha vuelto- finalizo aquella voz cortando la llamada.

La karateka salió corriendo hacia la casa del detective. No le importaba que la lluvia la mojara entera no soportaba más su deseo de querer verlo.

El camino le pareció casi eterno corría y corría parecía nunca llegar o al menos así lo pensó ella. Hasta que por fin llego, las puertas de la casa estaban abiertas como si le dieran la bienvenida. Permitiéndole entrar.

-Veo que has llegado, ¡pero mírate estas toda empapada!- dijo la voz que escucho en el teléfono y al voltear para ver quién era se sorprendió.

-Tú…. ¿eres?.

-Miyano Shiho me conociste como Haibara Ai- salió del oscuro rincón en el que se ocultaba con su vestimenta usual de bata blanca, camisa de color vino y pantalones oscuros - pero sí que tienes prisa, estas toda empapada por la lluvia- dijo la científica sorprendida.

"Así que ella fue víctima de su propia droga. Irónico"- pensó Ran al saber su identidad-

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto- ¡quiero verlo ya!- dijo Ran con tinte desesperado.

-Tendrás que esperar para verlo- le contesto con seriedad-,está en proceso del antídoto, si lo vez ahora será como vuelve a su cuerpo original mientras sufre un gran dolor.

-¿Dónde está?- volvió a decir sin más.

Tenía una determinación de verlo pero no podía, aún no.

-Cálmate un poco ¿quieres?-se acervo a ella para tranquilizarla- solo espera... un poco mas, has estado llorando ¿verdad?- dijo Shiho observando los ojos enrojecidos de Ran-

No hubo respuesta. La científica lo tomo como un "si" y continúo con la charla.

-Puedes sentarte y relajarte un poco- la llevo a un sofá de la sala-,Kudo- kun se preocupara si te ves en estas condiciones.

Era verdad, si lo veía ahora solo lo preocuparía por cómo se encontraba.

-No lo había pensado- murmuró Ran pero Shiho la pudo escuchar debido a la cercanía

-Iré por ropa para ti- dijo la científica antes de retirarse.

Ran se quedó pensando de que la próxima vez que vendría seria para irse junto a Shinichi a Teitan y pensar que tanto había extrañado esa rutina, ayudarle en actualizarse en los estudios en el tiempo que estuvo ausente, aunque Shinichi es muy inteligente siempre con notas de excelencia no le tomaría mucho tiempo.

Shiho regreso a la sala y la vio sonreír, una pequeña sonrisa pudo notar.

"Al menos puedo ver una sonrisa en su rostro tan similar al de mi… hermana. Ella lo merece, no yo aunque me duela aceptarlo, Kudo- kun solo tiene ojos para Ran"

La científica le dio una toalla y ropa, si seguía como estaba podría tomar un resfriado y la llevo a una habitación para que pudiera vestirse.

-Ya estas mejor – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ran ahora vestía con una falda café, una blusa azul marino y un suéter blanco.

-Y ¿no te parece tan repentino todo esto?- le preguntó la científica.

-No, no mucho – le respondió Ran-,algunas veces sospeche de Conan y también de ti Ai-chan. Oh no, Shiho-san ambos sabían demasiado para su edad-

-Sí, siempre supe que nuestro comportamiento nos delataba, aunque después hacíamos que lo tomaran que lo vimos en TV no era suficiente- declaro la científica.

-Es verdad también ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Si anda, puedes hacerlo- dijo Shiho- es normal que tengas dudas y preguntas, las contestare todas.

Y así Ran empezó a preguntar.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?.

La científica se sorprendió por la pregunta, ella realmente quería saberlo todo, ya que Conan no le termino de explicar debido a la situación.

-Sus padres, el chico de Osaka, el FBI, la CIA y...-dudó decírselo ya que fue por un acto absurdo para ella…. Celos.

-¿Y?- preguntó Ran.

-Hondo Eisuke- dijo resignada.

Sorprendida Ran por aquello y se preguntaba por qué lo sabía, sin duda se lo preguntaría.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- la Científica la hizo volver a la realidad.

No estaba segura en decirla ya que tenía un ligero presentimiento de lo que era.

-¿Cómo es que te hiciste niña?.

La científica se quedó congelada por la pregunta pero como le dijo anteriormente. Le respondió.

-Mi hermana, fue asesinada por ellos- dijo, dio un suspiro para continuar- incluso me parece casi imposible de que la Organización este destruida, supongo que alfin puede descansar en paz-inconscientemente algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos-

Ran se sintió mal por preguntar, al ver las ligeras lágrimas de la científica inmediatamente se dirigió a abrazarla. Shiho correspondió el abrazo con sorpresa.

-¿Porque?- le pregunto-,¿Por qué siempre eres tan buena conmigo?.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-dijo con suavidad la Karateka- eres como una pequeña hermanita a la que quiero cuidar.

Esas palabras tocaron el corazón de aquella científica y sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y sollozo en el hombro de la Joven

-Ya todo término…- dijo Ran acariciando el cabello castaño claro de la científica dándole consuelo.

Permanecieron un rato así, el consuelo de Ran funciono en ella.

_La pesadilla término… había terminado para todos._

"Eres exactamente como un ángel, con tus palabras y presencia das calidez a las personas que están cerca de ti. Maravilloso, ahora veo la razón del por qué kudo-Kun está totalmente enamorado de ti"

Un sonido se manifestó en la habitación. Shiho tenía un reloj en su muñeca sonó y entendió que ya era el momento.

-Ya es hora-comentó la científica- ve, puedes verlo supongo que es obvio donde esta Kudo-kun.

Ran con rapidez se fue, dirigiéndose a aquel lugar. En su recorrido reconoció a un joven cuya gorra es inconfundible.

-¡H-Hattori-kun!- exclamo sorprendida Ran.

-!Oh¡ Neechan- la saludo amistosamente-,creo que no esperabas verme por aquí- sonrió el moreno acomodando su gorra volteándola hacia atrás.

-¿Fuiste con Shinichi?.

-¡Por supuesto! Como mejor amigo de Kudo lo acompaño en las buenas y en las malas- dijo con orgullo Heiji- pero eso no importa hablando de Kudo...te espera en esa puerta-

-Gracias, Hattori- le agradeció Ran antes de irse a aquella puerta.

La karateka continúo caminando y llego a la puerta en la que del otro lado esta Shinichi, con decisión tomo la perilla y la puerta e abrió.

La enorme biblioteca llena de recuerdo de ella y el, la biblioteca en la cual Shinichi siempre leía.

Reconoció su silueta, parado cerca del escritorio mirando unos libros... sus favoritos de Arthur Conan Doyle y algunos de Edgar Allan Poe. Misterio su género preferido.

Volteo y sus miradas se encontraron, vestía con unos blues jeans, una chaqueta verde oscuro y camisa naranja. Ran se quedó paralizada, lo analizaba para asegurarse de que no fuera una ilusión creada por ella o quizás un sueño. Si se tratara de eso deseaba no despertar.

Se pellizco su brazo derecho. Hubo dolor. No se trataba de ningún sueño, Shinichi la miro extrañado por su acción.

Ran lo volvió a mirar, su cabello marrón oscuro, su cuerpo, su rostro y sus ojos azules más oscuros que los suyos y tan profundos que se perdía en ellos. No era ninguna broma jugada por su mente, Shinichi Kudo estaba frente a ella.

-¿Shinichi?- dio ligeros pasos hacia él.

-¡Tonta! ¡Claro que soy yo!- protesto el detective- disculpa por haberte hecho esperar- Shinichi cerro sus parpados y sonrió mostrando su hilera de perlas.

Esa sonrisa tan altanera que mostraba cuando recién había resuelto un caso, que conmovía siempre a Ran.

La chica no aguanto más lágrimas de alegría recorrieron sus mejillas y se acercó velozmente a Shinichi, abrazándolo y él también le rodeo con sus brazos.

-¡Idiota! ¡IDIOTA!- grito ella entre lágrimas- ¡Te extrañe tanto!, ¡Tan preocupada por ti maniático del misterio!- se aferró más a shinichi apretando sus brazos.

-Lo sé, discúlpame por todo, Ran- le dijo Shinichi dándole palmaditas en su cabeza.

Ran recordó el dia en _Tropical Land,_ si Shinichi no la hubiera llevado nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-No, yo lo siento fue mi culpa en que te convirtieran en niño-se lamentó Ran.

-No fue culpa de nadie, tan solo sucedió- le acaricio su sedoso y largo cabello marrón, levanto una mano para secar las lágrimas de ella- hace tanto que quería tenerte como te tengo ahora… en mis brazos-confeso el detective estrechando a la karateka y acercándola más a él, haciendo el abrazo más firme.

Ran se estremeció con el agarre de Shinichi. La karateka lo pensó un poco, y era verdad. No fue culpa de nadie, incluso aquella vez Shinichi cumplio su promesa.

Ran subió sus manos por la espalda de Shinichi y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de este, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-Espere tanto por ti… - le murmuro Ran en el oído del detective- Sabía que podía aguantar el tiempo que fuera necesario, tan solo…. - se volteo para quedar ver su rostro-¡Quería volver a verte! ¡A ti y a tu estúpida sonrisa que tanto adoro!- alzo la mirada para observar esos ojos azules y reflejarse en ellos.

El detective se sonrojo por la declaración de Ran pero muy feliz y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo Shinichi- pensé que me darías una patada digna de tu karate.

Se echaron a reír. Ran lo había olvidado sólo se había concentrado en abrazarlo.

-Será para más tarde- comentó Ran con travesura.

-La estaré esperando- dijo el detective- me lo merezco.

Hubo un silencio pero no incomodo, las palabras se les habían acabado. Disfrutaban estar tan cerca y sintiendo la presencia del otro. Sin darse cuenta involuntariamente sus rostros se acercaban al igual que sus labios en su primer beso.

Esta vez nadie los interrumpía, solo eran él y ella entre tantos libros, tan cerca se unir sus labios las respiraciones del otro la escuchaban con claridad, cada vez más cerca hasta que la distancia entre ellos desapareció.

Y entonces se besaron con timidez y ternura al principio. Shinichi subió una de sus manos para colocarla en la nuca de Ran enredando sus dedos en aquella suavidad.

El detective mordió levemente el labio inferior de la karateka para que esta abriera su boca y permitirle el paso a su traviesa lengua. Profundizando el beso ambos se entregaban en alma y cuerpo con tan solo ese contacto, lo extendieron lo más que pudieron hasta que sus pulmones protestaron aire se separaron escasos centímetros para recuperar el aliento perdido.

Perdiéndose en los ojos cerúleos del otro.

-Te dije que volvería, no rompería mi promesa- murmuró Shinichi en el oído de Ran.

Se difumino una sonrisa en el rostro de la Karateka

"Siempre…. Siempre cumples tus promesas, Shinichi"

Se tomaron de las manos ambos sintiendo la calidez y el cosquilleo que emitía esa unión, juntaron sus frentes y una vez más sonrieron.

"Es el momento…. puedo decirlo, esta vez el está aquí conmigo no desaparecerá"

-S- Shinichi- lo llamó por su nombre nerviosa.

-Dime…

-T-Te….- dijo sin más.

-¿Te?- pregunto Shinichi con curiosidad.

-¡Te amo, idiota! – grito Ran avergonzada con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Shinichi se quedó perplejo ante aquella confesión, se ruborizo mientras que Ran escondía su rostro en el hombro de él.

"Pero que linda es"-pensó Shinichi embelesado.

-Yo también te amo, Ran- le respondió Shinichi.

Ran se sentía completa, Shinichi estaba con ella y le respondió su confesión era más que feliz, aun avergonzada le di un breve beso en sus labios y junto su frente con la de el otra vez.

-Shinichi…..- dijo en un suspiro Ran-

El detective miro sus ojos entrecerrados viendo sus pupilas dilatadas y por ultimo esos pequeños y delgados labios que hace solo momentos saboreo.

Se volvieron a besar por la cercanía terminando la tarde lluviosa con ese beso. La incomparable calidez que sentían con la unión de sus bocas.

-Te amo, Ran- le dijo mientras la besaba.

-Y yo a ti, Shinichi- alcanzo a decir Ran antes de que sus labios fueran capturados por los de el detective-

Volvieron a separarse para respirar sin dejar de mirar las lagunas celestes del otro.

-Quédate conmigo- dijo Ran-,por favor no me dejes sola.

Tibias lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarse de las rosadas mejillas de Ran.

"Si supieras lo mucho que me arrepiento al haberte dejado sola en Tropical Land por mi curiosidad detectivesca"-pensó el detective-

Shinichi la abrazo fuertemente, nuevamente estremeciendo a Ran.

"Tan Cálido esta calidez no tiene comparación"- Ran apretó sus manos en la chaqueta de Shinichi-

El detective levanto su mano para limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas de su ángel.

-Me quedare a tu lado, nunca más te volveré a dejar sola- la volvió a besar con todo el amor y ternura que pudo demostrando sus sentimientos- Te lo prometo- le dijo después dejándola de besar para volverla a tener en sus brazos-

**_-FIN-_**

* * *

_**Seh... algo romantico :V.**_

_**Me llego la inspiración escuchando la siguientes canciones:**_

_**-Silent Hill 2- Promise OST (de ahi el nombre del fic) **_

_**-Lana del Rey- Born to die**_

_**-AKIHIDE- RAIN MAN (nuevo end de DC 3)**_

_** -Evanescence- My inmortal**_

_**Como notaron :V puse a Haibara aquiípor lo mismo de que al menos así me imagino alguna conversación entre ellas y como su historia es algo trágica (en cual eso me atrae) pues hizo presencia aquí .w. **_

_**!Dejen Reviews¡ en el rectángulo que dice... pues... ya saben XD.**_

_**Me gusta saber lo que piensan y si les gusto -^^-**_

_**¡gracias por leer!**_

_**Se despide Alice D. K . W .**_


End file.
